The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program for causing a process according to an operation input to be performed.
Due to being able to realize a user interface (hereinafter, also referred to as a “UI”) that was intuitive and easy to use, touch panels have been used for ticket-vending machines for public transportation, ATMs at banks, and the like. These days, touch panels have come to be able to detect actions of users, and to realize operation of appliances that were not attained by button operations in the past. Thus, these days, touch panels are being used more often in portable appliances such as mobile phones and game machines.
Furthermore, as indicated in JP 2008-117371A, a touch panel is proposed that not only detects contact of an operating tool, such as a finger or a touch pen, on a detection surface, but also detects proximity of the operating tool on the detection surface. Various operation inputs are thereby made realizable.